<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kintsukuroi by Direnli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393415">kintsukuroi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli'>Direnli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>kintsukuroi</i></b><i> – (dosł. naprawiać złotem)</i>; japońska technika naprawiania ceramiki laką z dodatkiem złota bądź innego metalu szlachetnego, celem nie było tuszowanie pęknięć, ale ich podkreślenie przez złoto, które czyniło przedmiot jeszcze piękniejszym i cenniejszym niż przed uszkodzeniem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kintsukuroi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jego oczy krwawią, kiedy Benihime tka swoje nici.</p>
<p>To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy używa bankai. Bez zastanowienia podnosi powieki, witając znane uczucie odrętwienia. Czuje, jak skóra napina się wzdłuż świeżych szwów, ale ufa swojemu zanpakutou, że nie pozwoli mu się rozpaść.</p>
<p>Benihime szemrze zgodnie, jakby dla potwierdzenia mocniej ściągając nici. To pali, ale Kisuke otwiera się na ból. Przez chwilę może poczuć je wszystkie. Nowe i stare.</p>
<p>Nie pamięta już, jak być całością.</p>
<p>Aż…</p>
<p>złoto w oczach Ichigo łapie go z zaskoczenia, kiedy w zachwycie spogląda na niego zachłannie.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kisuke potrzebuje lat, by zrozumieć, że już wtedy podziwiał swoje dzieło.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>